Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/July 2011
Pictures that were nominated to be featured on the main page for July 2011. for July 2011 Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by RRabbit42. Nominated by Patrickau 26. Support # Perfect picture for the hottest month of the year in most areas... All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 21:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) # Nothing means record-setting heat like a desert! Tick tock, it's the movie clock! The premiere date: August 5. It's already 18:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) # Hey Salamanders, quit singing. That's what happens when you volunteer to get sun stroke (or heat stroke). Millermayan 19:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 3 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by Michael.F. Nominated by RRabbit42. Support #I love it! Hey, can you find the actual Perry? Tick tock, it's the movie clock! The premiere date: August 5. It's already 22:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #This is becoming to be of my favorite scenes. KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 23:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #This picture has just become my new wallpaper! LOL! SMILEYCAMEY 20:07, June 16 2011 (UTC) #Nice picture! Ferbet 11:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) #Really funny. I liked the song it was in. The name of it was Livin' in a fun house 12:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) #I love the colors and the multiple Perrys in the picture! Tpffan5196 02:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #I know where real Perry is. He's the platypus with his head looking into the door. I like this scene and song. Millermayan 03:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) #The first time I saw this, I was like "What!?!" But the second time I saw this, I was like "What!??!" Just another example of how P&F blows my mind. - 18:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 8 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by PhineasFerbCool. Nominated by Stinkfly3. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # Ferb's hilarious attempt at smiling! Stinkfly3 --I support Gwen 'cause she rocks! 17:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) # What black? Where? Tick tock, it's the movie clock! The premiere date: August 5. It's already 18:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ## I uploaded a better version a few minutes ago, so Isabella and Lego Liker has removed his opposing vote. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Psychopulse. Nominated by Isabella and Lego Liker. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Isabella and Lego Liker. Nominated by RRabbit42. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Isabella and Lego Liker. Nominated by RRabbit42. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured